Don't Leave Me
by GirlyGirly24
Summary: Its in Rosette and Chrono's last moments Rosette releases the poket watch seal. Chrono is hurt, and stays in Marys tomb. In 2007 Rosette finds Chrono again. But now he wants nothing to do with her, or does he? Updated CH 7. CXR
1. Alone

kk. here's a story im writing.. i . uh i hope you like it!

* * *

**Alone**

Chrono's been alone since Rosette died. When they were both sitting on the porch, watching the sun set something happend that was not intended.

As they were both dying, Rosette in Chrono's arms. Sobs raking her body. Rosette looked down at the poket watch. She didn't want her partner to die. Never. Looking back up to Chrono, she noticed his eyes were closed, tears running out of them.

Rosette never wanted to see tears come out of his eyes ever again. As the last few ticks of life were still going, Rosette looked up at Chrono.

"Chrono." He looked back at her. Blue clashing with red. "I love you.. and I never want to see you die again." A smile graced her lips, as she lifted the watch. Chrono's eyes widened in horror. She was going to release the seal!

"Rosette no! Don't I-I love you too! I dont want to leave you!" He attemted to take the watch away, Rosette held it just out of his reach.

"Chrono.. Demons dont go to heaven. No matter what." Pain stabbed his heart. How could Rosette say that. Chrono fell limp, Rosette opened the pocket watch. Releasing his demonic energy and healing him.

She was dead.

Rosette was dead. Dead and in Chrono's arms. He may have lived, but that day his life.. his soul died. Chrono left Rosette's body on the swing and hid away from the nuns he once called friends. Aion was right. God would never forgive him. No matter what.

Once the girls left, Chrono shifted his dull red eyes that once sparkled with life left and right. No one was there. He was all by himself once more. He took nothing with him, for he needed nothing. And walked. He walked for a long time. Walking all day and night with no stop.

Getting strange looks from passerbyers. He only continued to walk. His soul gone, and his heart torn, he went to a fimiliar place where he once stayed for over 50 years.

Chrono once more laid his head on the cold stone floor of Mary's tomb. Shutting his eyes again, never wanting to be found again.

Never.

* * *

She ran, pounding her feet on the side walk, in hot persuit. Joshua ran, ran, ran for his life. He couldn't be caught! He was afraid of the consiquences of lying to his dear sister Rosette. 

Sadly no luck for Joshua, he landed in an enclosed alley way. Turning back and shivering, Joshua crumpled into a heap on the ground as the dark figure of his sister aprouched. She stood before him, only teasing him by not acting at first. After awhile, she finally grabbed his collar and screamed,

"Why did you accept a dare that I would go into that creepy old tomb!?!" Rage in her blue eyes. Joshua only whimpered. Rosette's anger was getting tested. She let him go with a sigh, brushing off her jeans. "Well, no turning back now.. But YOUR coming with me!" She anounced as she began to drag her brother behind her to the old tomb on the outskirts of town.

The tomb was old, and there were many rummors that went with it. Mostly about teenagers going in and hearing a demons evil voice growl, and tell them to leave or they'll die. No one really went into it anymore. Everyone was too scared to even get near it. For they all believed it was posessed by a demon. Rosette, had been bousting about how brave she was, and Josh had said she could do anything, even go into the tomb and defeat the demon.

Which leads us to here. Joshua runing from his sister after school had ended. They both lived with their aunt Kate. Who was kind enough to take them in. Rosette, being 17, had many disagrements with her aunt, but what are you gonna do? Kate thought that Josh was an angel, and Rosette was a brat.

Rosette just usually ignored her. Being use to the name brat. She was a punk at her own school, always attacking anyone who hurt her brother. So, everyone kinda feared her in a way. Now she had to sneek out that night to go into a tomb with her brother.

Which was not what Josh was planning himself but he dared not argue with her. He'd rather just obey then get a nuggy. The siblings got home, placing their school bags in their bedrooms. Rosette left to go to the cafe with some friends and Joshua. (Ps. Kate usually just lets them go places after school :P )

As soon as Rosette and Joshua were at the cafe, everyone was asking Rosette if she was scared or going to chicken out. Rosette had never been chicken, but this whole thing about the tomb was giving her the creeps. Really she had no choice but to go, or her reputation would be bruised.

Azmeria and the Harvenhiet sisters had saved the Christophers a table. The five friends sat together and ordered some drinks. Satella was first to talk.

"Soo. Are you really going to go in?! You could be eaten by the bad demon!" She smiled when she saw Rosette wince. Satella loved to get on Rosettes nerves.

"Of course I am! Unlike you all I'm not afraid of anything!" Rosette smiled proudly. Azmeria looked up at her long known friend.

"But what if there is a demon in there? It could hurt you and I'd never see you again.. " Az said in a sad tone. Rosette slapped her on the back.

"C'mon! I'll be fine! Trust me!" She had said that in a more confident tone than she really was. Azmeria burst out without thought.

"Im coming too! If your going I'll go!" Everyone was shocked at her outburst. Az was a very quiet girl. Satella smiled,

"I will too. We'll all go. Together." The group of friends laughed and finished their drinks. All of them headed home, getting ready to go out that night and sneek into a old tomb.

* * *

Rosette and Joshua almost got caught sneeking out, but luckly got away. Sneeking to the tomb where they would meet their friends. Everyone showed as promised. Poor Azmeria was shaking like a leaf when Rosette pushed open the tomb doors that revealed a long passage way. Rosette gulped the lump in her throat, and stepped in first. 

Slowly everyone of her friends, Az, Satella, Florette, and Joshua came in after. The passage was dark and you couldn't see infront of yourself. Rosette pulled out her flash light and turned it on. Good thing too, because right infront of her was a large door. The teens all stoped in awe. Looking at the large door, they began to wonder how to open it.

"Who is there." Rosette nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to see who was pranking her. Looking strait at her brother.

"Did you just say that!?" Joshua only shook his head, looking just as scared as everyone else. All of them looked around to find where the voice came from. Suddenly the doors began to open, the teens stumbled back.

The dark voice came again. This time, more sturn, and cruel.

"Who is there? Leave here at once!" A stronge gust of wind blew the teens back and they all ran back to the entrance. All except Rosette. Rosette remained there on the ground. No way was she going to chicken out. Really all she thought was a bunch of jocks were playing a prank on them. So, Rosette stood back up, and walked back to the door that was very large.

The wind picked up again Rosette figured they were using electronics to create that effect. Standing up strait and dusting herself off, Rosette stepped through the door.

Rosette squinted her eyes in a attempt to see what was inside. Suddenly, a long row of candles lit off, all around the room. Inside, there was a coffin, with ingavings in it. But what got Rosette was there were fresh flowers on it. Like someone came here before and laid them there. Rosette figured someone here must have been related to the dead person.

Rosette nearly jumped when she thought she saw something move behind the coffin. She leaned to her side to see if she could get a better look in the poorly lit room.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly. There was no reply after a while, so Rosette just assumed she was seeing things. Until she saw a dark figure rise up, standing... Shorter than her?

"Leave here at once. Or I'll make you leave.." He spoke in a threatening tone. Rosette took a good look at him. The boy was small, and adorible. Was this the demon everyone was talking about? He only looked about 12 or mabey even younger. His long purple hair flowed down and dragged by his feet and just hung loosly, and bangs fell over his lifeless red eyes.

Rosette continued to just stand there without heeding the demons warning. After what seemed like a long time, the small boy stepped forward towards Rosette in a threatening mannor. She flinched but regained her poker face. _'I bet someone's using a little boy to fool me! HA! You'll have to do better than that!_' Rosette thought, standing defiant to the small demon. She relized that he had pointed ears that stuck out of his purple hair.

"I told you to leave--" He started, until Rosette bent down to look at him a little more closely. She thought he was absolutally addorible.

"Oh, your so cute! Whats your name?" He blushed slightly at her comment, but lifted his head.

"My name is Chrono. I am a powerful demon! Now leave before I resort to violence." Chrono gave a small hiss just to show her he was serious. His lifless eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm sure you are little boy." She teased him playfully. Chrono growled, he wanted so badly to be his demonic form. To show her how serious he was. He almost did, until Rosette patted his head and smiled. "You should go home now... Its not safe for someone alone to be out here at night." She ignored his glares. "Where do you live? Where are your parents?" Chrono was silent for a moment.. Finally responding,

"They're in hell." Rosette almost gasped at his response.

"Are they dead!? Dont say that about them if they are. Im sure they're living good in hea--" Chrono's eyes glowed red, and a powerful wind blew Rosette to the ground.

"They are not dead! They live in hell because they are demons! I am a demon!! I am Chrono the Sinner! And now you will leave!" Rosette felt her body tremble. Everyone was right. He is a demon. She could now see he had some rather large fangs, and claws. Even his eyes were different. But she wouldn't give up. Mabey he just needed help.

After all, Rosette was always reading about demons and devils. So she knew a thing or two.

"Wait a second! Dont be so rude! Besides you dont even know my name yet!" Rosette anounced, acting more brave than she really was. Chrono paused, realizing she was right. He didn't even know her name. But what did it matter to him. "I am Rosette Christopher! Its nice to meet you!" She held out her hand.

Chrono couldn't belive it. No way. No way! This had to be a joke or something. Mabey he was dreaming. Chrono began to pinch his own arm, getting an odd stare from Rosette.

"What are you doing?" Chrono looked up at her. Blushing slightly.

"I..Im sorry I didnt catch your name. What was it?" Chrono was shaken. He couldn't belive it. How could this happen?

"Im Rosette!" She said defiantly, putting her hands on her hips. This girl sure did act like her. And she looked like her. Same honey hair, same fair skin, and even the same blue eyes. Chrono took afew steps back. Shivering. "Oh, no. I don't want to scare you..Come on. I can take you home if you have no where to go.." She smiled brightly.

Chrono thought she was just like Rosette. Caring. Loving. Kind. Beautiful. But that still didnt meen it was her. And he was still hurt from what had happend.

"W..What year is it?" Chrono asked causiously.

"What? Its the year 2007.. Why?" Chrono almost fainted. That long!? He wondered what the world looked like now.

"Go away.. I want nothing to do with you." He said in a harsh tone. This had to be a sick trick. No way this was Rosette.. She was dead..

"Oh come on. I dont bite." She smiled. Chrono thought mabey she didnt even think he was a demon. The girl took another step forward, she was becoming dangerously close to the worlds most dangerous demon. Chrono only looked at her. More of glared.

"Stay away from me.." He growled. Rosette was still very confused. _'She told me I'd never make it to heaven.. no matter what.. I'm a demon.. I cannot go to heaven..'_ Rosette felt bad when she saw some tears form by his lifeless, dull, red eyes. But it was all gone quickly as Chrono gave a roar, dark smoke and powerful red energy formed around his small frame.

Rosette watched in amazement at the sight she was seeing.

Chrono's torn up red jacket were turning into large large wings on Chrono's back. His long hair, suddenly shortening and a long whip like tail took its place. Chrono's dull red eyes even changed, to dull lifeless golden eyes. He grew large fangs, and claws. Even horns sprouted from his head. After everything stopped shaking, then Rosette could see what result had come.

A tall man stood before her. Long and well toned. But his eyes were so cold.. and heartless for such a wonderful color. Rosette shook her head and looked back up to the demon.

"Y..You are a demon.." Her knees shook, but she ignored it. She just couldn't belive it! Rosette Christopher, standing infront of a demon. Not just any demon, but a cute one too. He just seemed perfect to her. It was like she knew him from before. "Have we ever met?" She finally asked after a long pause.

The demon put his hand under his chin and thought about it. A cruel smile appeared on his face. "No." He took a threatening step forward. "Now leave. Little girl, or I'll make you leave. This is your last warning." Rosette stood her ground. She was not going to get pushed around. Not now..Not ever.

"Little girl? Who are you my dad?!" Rosette said. Poking his chest. He flinched. She had more guts than he gave her credit for. But she was still very foolish.

"Alright then. I'll show you out." Rosette gasped as she watched him extend his large powerful wings. Giving her a toothy grin that showed off his fangs, Chrono shot forward and took her in his arms flying out of the tomb at intense speeds and running strait up in the air.

Azmeria, Satella, Florette, and Joshua almost fell back at such speeds. They all went into panic when they relized the demon had just spirited their friend away. Josh threw a rock but it didnt even reach twenty feet. Poor Josh. All of them began to into panic mode. Running around and screaming for help.

----------------------------------------

Chrono flew over the trees, keeping on the hot curent he had found. Rosette had her eyes closed until she had realized that they were flying over the lake. She screaked and accidentally punched Chrono in the jaw. He lost his airstream for a second as they were decenting quickly. Chrono knew he didn't like this girl but he couldn't kill her either. He did a turn so his back to the lake so his back took the full blow. Knocking the wind right out of his lungs.

He finally thought he could finally die. To see if the devil could go to heaven. Or to see if what Rosette had said was true. Devils dont go to heaven. His form changed into that of a 12 year old as the blackness took over.

* * *

ALRIGHTY THEN!! IM DONE W/ CHAPTER ONE!! WOOP! plz review! and tell me wat u think!

* * *


	2. Life Saver

Ok. Here's Chapter 2 of Dont Leave Me. Hope you like it.j (((((PS. I kno i cant spell worth crap. So sorry. but make it out as best as you can.)))))

* * *

Chrono blinked afew times. His vision was alittle blurred. Trying to sit up he shook his head to see where he was. After blinking afew more times, Chrono noticed he was on the shore of the lake. The blonde girl was sitting by a tree facing the lake. A blush was along her face. Slowly rising to his feat, Chrono stode towards the young girl.

Rosette looked up at him and looked back at the lake quickly. The hew of pink on her face growing darker. Chrono sat back down next to her. Looking strait at her. Pondering. He didnt die. He was alive. But why? Had she saved his life? The life he no longer wanted to live? Finally the demon spoke softly,

"Did you save me?" Rosette was quiet for awhile. Still looking at the lake. The demon stayed in his place. Refusing to break concentration. Sighing, the blonde replied.

"Yes. I did." She looked up to meet his gaze. Blue clashed with red for a moment until Rosette looked away again. Chrono took advantage of the silence.

"Why did you do it. I took you away from your friends. I was probably going to harm you." His eyes held a sorrow to them that Rosette couldn't explain. It was sad. It made Rosette sad to look at him. She relized she was still staring so she answered him.

"Well, you didnt harm me yet. And I couldn't just let you stay and die. Its just .. Not right. Im sure you would to the same thing." Chrono just continued to sit there. He too, looked out to the lake where they had fallen. At least they landed safely. Chrono took a deep sigh.

"Rosette." She looked up at him. He was standing now, still looking off in the distance. "We need to find shelter. There are clouds in the distance. I can smell the rain. We'll have to start heading back tomarrow." And with that the demon began to walk. Rosette was in shock. Tomarrow!? Kate was going to go insane!

"Wait! why cant you fly us back!? Like you flew us here!" Rosette shreacked, standing up and following him. Chrono stopped, and turned back to face her.

"I cant fly us back because my astral is low. And I've more than likely hurt my wings from the fall. Now, help me look for a cave or something." The demon spun around on his heal and continued to search. Rosette stood there for a moment. Remembering all that had happened after they fell.

_Chrono fell in first, hitting his back with full force. Knocking the wind out of his lungs. Rosette opened her eyes to see the small demon was sinking. She had to think. _

_Was she going to save him, or just let him die. Rosette couldn't just leave him there. It didnt seem right. Diving down, Rosette grabbed the demon by his shirt collar and pulled him up to the surface. Throwing him over her sholder Rosette swam to the shore. _

_She dropped him on his back. He wasnt breathing. Rosette put an ear to his chest. His heart wasnt going. She paniced. Thinking hard Rosette knew she had only one option to save his life. CPR. Rosette got on her knees and leaned just above his mouth. She hesitated for a moment, then finally she pushed her lips on his and blew air into his lungs. Then she pressed on his chest to force the water up. She repeated the process. _

_Chrono coughed up water, sitting up, and Rosette placed her hands behind his back for support. More water spilled from his mouth. After what seemed like five minutes, Chrono stopped coughing and passed out in Rosettes arms. Rosette laid him down gentally. She could hear him murmer something. Curiousity taking over, she leaned forward so her ear was close to his lips._

_"Rosette.." Chrono whimpered as he rolled over. He must have been having a bad dream, Rosette could see small tears forming on the edge of his eyes. His lips quivered and he continued to whimper. It was sadening to Rosette. She stood up and walked over to a near by tree and sat down. She wondered why he had whispered her name. She blushed at some of the ideas that had come up. _

_There was a rustle of clothes and movement. She looked over to Chrono who was waking up. She desperatly hoped the blush would fade but it didnt. _

Rosette shook her head when she hurd Chrono shout inches from her face.

"Rosette! Whats wrong with you!?" Rosette flew back. Falling on her butt. She swore silently to herself and sat back up. Chrono was extending a hand to help her up. "Are we gonna go or what?" Rosette blinked afew times and nodded. She reached up so one of her hands clasped his as he raised her up. "Then lets go." Chrono nodded to a cave he must of found while Rosette was day dreaming. Rosette followed without objection. It only took afew minutes to get to the little cave. It wasnt large but big enough for the two.

Chrono sat down on the wall near the back of the cave. Curling his legs to his chest. Rosette pouted. Walking over to sit next to him. Chrono only gave her a strange look before asking,

"What are you doing?" Rosette put her nose in the air and leaned onto his sholder.

"Im going to stay warm, which meens we have to share body heat. We're in a cave so its going to get cold." Chrono blushed for a second until it disapeared. He moved away from the girl, glaring strait through her.

"No. You can get your own heat. Im not going to sleep anyway." The small demon shivered slightly and rubbed his arms. Rosette looked at him abit confused. She stood back up and walked back over to him.

"Why not!? Im cold and so are you. Why arent you going to sleep anyway?" Rosette pouted. Looking down at him. Both of their clothing was wet, and there was no fire. So they had to stick together to get through the night.

"..I dont like you. You dont like me lets just get that strait. I've only known you for afew hours so no contact." Rosette just rolled her eyes. "And I have to stay awake to make sure nothing dangerous trys to come into the cave. ..so." A blush had grown its way onto his face. Rosette just snickered.

"So your trying to keep me safe? So cute!" Rosette sat down beside him, throwing her arms around his sholders and laying her head under his chin. "Just make sure you dont wake me up. Im tired." She smiled and fell asleep quickly. Chrono couldn't stop blushing. He couldnt even get a word in while she was talking. She was so forceful like Ros--..

Rosette.

He missed her so much. It hurt his heart to think about her. Tears were at the conners of his eyes, but he quickly blincked them away. She was gone. And she no longer loved him. _She probably never loved me_. Chrono thougth to himself as he sat there in the dark. Squinting his eyes so he could see better, the demon sighed. This was going to be a long trip. If that stupid girl never showed up he could of lived out the rest of his miserable life in peace.

Snapping his head back to the side of where the girl was, he saw her ajust to his body. Leaning comfortably on his right side. She reminded him so much of how Rosette use to lean on him. Just before she died. Before he died.

The little devil sighed. Closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He thought of all the good times they had shared. Sitting by the lake, watching the sun rise and going out to the cotton wood tree on a hill to over look the hot summer view. It made him long for love again. To know Rosette was there, and to know she cared. But all he knew was that she didnt. She didnt care. He told her he would die with her. But all she did was tear him down just before death and force him to live a misearable life alone.

It hurt him to know she wasn't there for him. And he couldn't be there for her. Darkness took over and Chrono fell asleep not too long after Rosette did.

* * *

Alright just alittle something something to update. Srry it took so long i was gone for two weeks on vacation. Sucky chapter but just something to add.

Review!


	3. See My Past

Koolies thanx for all of your reviews i really apreciate it. (no i cant spell so dont ask me to.) Alright on w/chapter 3!!

* * *

A cracking noise could be hurd outside the cave. It sounded heavy, and whatever it was it wasnt moving to fast. Chrono's eyes snapped open. He raised himself, glaring out of the cave. Rosette fell to the ground, because she had been so dependent on Chrono's sholder. She shook her head, cursing silently. 

"What was tha--!?" Chrono threw a hand over her mouth, a large, troll like demon turned its head towards the cave enterance. Rosette's heart raced a million miles an hour. The demons skin was a greenish blue color, wrinkled, and dirty. Drool dribbled from the corners of its mouth. It looked like a troll mixed with a falcon, but Rosette wasn't an expert on this. She looked up at Chrono, who's gaze hadn't left the demon. Rosette hurd a small ticking noise coming from Chrono's chest.

The demon must of hurd it too because it began to lumber on all four of its legs into the cave. Rosette got up wrapping her arms around one of Chrono's. Chrono looked at the scared girl. She must not have really seen a low level demon before. He snorted, and took a deep breath. He began to speak to it. In a language Rosette couldn't understand.

"_Meh-sas oo drreh n haiiir." _His r's slightly rolled and he hissed his s's. Rosette was very confused, and even more when the demon spoke back in the same way.

_"Moo breatha, ee smlt da gu. Ee fuga ne wus a meal." _Rosette paniced. She thought she hurd the word meal. Chrono just smiled, not looking away from the large demon.

_"Whe ee gus ets not. Oh neeve."_ Chrono's voice echoed in the cave, saturated with darkness. His gaze full of hate. Rosette could see the demon flinch. Chrono must have scared it abit, but it was still hiding its fear. The beast stepped forward, triggering Chrono off. Again, for the second time, Rosette saw as Chrono's form began to change, wings spreading and claws extending. Chrono again, spoke in a voice that caused Rosette to shiver violently.

_"DE NUE SSENTA OT EEH!" _His voice boomed, his golden eyes glowing dangerously. The demon must have been frightened because it had stepped back very quickly. Rosette was becoming more scared and nervous of Chrono. He seemed like a harmless little boy at first, but now she knew he was a dangerous devil. Dark smoke began to wirl around him, the demon fled as fast as it could. As soon as Chrono was sure it was gone, he changed quickly, falling to the ground.

Rosette paniced again, and ran over to him. She repeated his name over and over, but Chrono just kept moaning in pain. He had used so little energy, and yet he was so tired. Mabey he was dying now. Mabey he could finally end his pain filled life. Mabey.. just mabey..But her voice was becoming more and more clear.

"Chrono are you okay!? Whats happening!? Please.. dont die..Please.." Tears rolled down her face. Her beautilful face. Chrono's heart was tugged with a rope of pain. Sitting up with effort, Chrono looked at Rosette.

"Im sorry..im just so weak right now..I dont have astral.." Rosette looked at him with shock. She knew all about how devils use contracts to suport them. Joshua and her read about it.

"Do you need a contract!? I could help, please, i--" Chrono shot her a glare that stopped her cold. He rose to his feet.

"NO! I wont do it again! Im not going to kill someone I care about! I cant! I..I cant take the pain.. All the heart ache and pain..." Tears were pouring down his face. "Oh Rosette.. why did you leave.. Why!? What did I do that was so wrong!?" His sobbing increased. Falling to his knees, he slowly curled into a ball. Rosette said nothing and did nothing. She just watched him cry.

The pour girl had no idea what was going on. Why was he asking her, she didnt say anything! Why was he so upset with her? She didnt know, she just sat in the cave and watched until his sobs put him to sleep. Slowly, Rosette crawled over to the trembling demon. Looking at her cell phone, she almost danced with joy, it wasnt broken. Earlier the screen was black but now it was fine. Rosette quickly dialed Azzy's cell phone number and waited. It rang twice till she hurd her friend,

"Rosette! where are you!? Are you ok?!" Rosette intrupted her,

"Im ok. Now please, I need to know an easy way of giving a devil astral.." Azmeria was silent for a moment then Rosette heard her friend flipping through pages and Satella arguing in the backround.

"Well..one way to give a devil astral is a contract.."

"A different way. One you can do quickly, and anytime!" Azmeria was blushing on the other end, then Satella grabbed the phone.

"Ill tell you. Physical contact like sex, or something simple like breathing astral into their system, like a kiss. But an open mouth one. Why do you need to know?" Rosette hung up the phone and turned her cell off. She sat in the cave for the longest time. Thinking about it. She had only just met him, but she did give him cpr, oh but you cant do that! Rosette found herself arguing.

But she began to worry when the little demon was figiting, and sweating. Rosette placed a hand on his head, it was hot. He had a fever. Things were getting complicated for the 17 year old. She cursed to herself quietly, thinking it through. Rosette had no choice. She had to kiss him.

Hesitantly, Rosette climbed over the little demon. Her lips just inches from his. Subconciously Chrono could feel her breath on his lips. He murmered her name, making Rosette blush. Suddenly, Rosettes mind flashed to white, then to an image.. or .. a memory?

_The day was hot, and the sun was just setting. Cotton blew in the wind, leaving a pleasant sent across the air. Rosette saw the little demon. And a girl.. who looked .. like. Her!? She could hear them just as a whisper, but then it was like she was wizzed up to the couple to see them closly. They didnt see her, but she saw them. _

_"Rosette.." Chrono said softly, as the blonde sat down beside him. He was looking out to the sunset, a sad look on his hansome face. "Rosette, Im so sorr--" 'Rosette' put a hand to his mouth._

_"Chrono..Ive told you again and again. Its not your fault. I made this contract with you. So dont feel bad.. Besides.." Rosette turned his head to look at her. "We have all this time to spend with eachother.." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. Chrono leaned forward to take it in more fully. Suddenly his wings sprouted from his back, causing him to whimper. Rosette wouldn't let him leave her kiss. His form changed to his true one. Chrono finally pulled back._

_"Why'd you do that?" He asked. Looking down at her. Rosette just smiled and pushed him on his back. _

_"You looked tired.. and I love you.." Rosette smiled and climbed over him, planting a kiss on his lips. Chrono gladly returning it. _

_"I love you too. I wont stay here alone.." He kissed her lips gentally, then started to leave soft ticklish kisses all over her face and neck. She giggled. Then the scene melted and went to a cabin, where Rosette saw Chrono again, sitting on a porch swing. With Rosette. Rosette looked confused at the scene but continued to watch it unfold. _

_The couple was watching the sunset, then Rosette threw her arms around his stomach and began to cry. It was breaking the young girls heart to see two people who loved eachother, dying. But she was confused. How could Chrono be alive if he was going to die with this Rosette. _

_Suddenly the pocket watch around the other Rosette's neck flew open, and Rosette said,_

_"Chrono.. Devils dont go to heaven.. No matter what." The look on Chrono's face toar Rosette's heart out as she watched the other Rosette die in his arms. He took the pocket watch from her neck and began to walk away. _

_Rosette finally understood. Rosette was a past lover. Which is why he wanted nothing to do with her. And why he was so upset. She had broke his heart_...

Rosette shook her head as she snapped back to reality. She looked down at the little broken demon, now with an understanding. Slowly, she leaned down. Bringing her hand up to part his lips, she finally pushed hers onto his. Hesitantly, she breathed astral into his system. The little devil sturred as he opened his eyes.

No one moved. No one did anything. Everything just froze.

* * *

Cool.. uh please review! sorrry for the cliff but i gots a finger cramp..Promise i'll update soon! 


	4. Scream

Alright sorry for the cliffe' but it was good to make u all squirm.. yes.. squirm! jk accually it was late and i was tired.

Last time Rosette was 'breathing astral' into Chrono, or long story short kissing him. Lets continue shall we?

* * *

Rosette shook her head as she snapped back to reality. She looked down at the little broken demon, now with an understanding. Slowly, she leaned down. Bringing her hand up to part his lips, she finally pushed hers onto his. Hesitantly, she breathed astral into his system. The little devil sturred as he opened his eyes.

No one moved. No one did anything. Everything just froze.

Then after a long silence, Chrono started grunting out something Rosette didn't quite catch. Noticing they were still in this bad possition, Rosette sat back up with a bright pink hue across her face. Chrono propped himself back on his elbows. Rosette still stradling his waist so he could get up.

"What the hell!?" Chrono squealed. "What where you thinking you were doing!?" Rosette puffed her cheeks in frustration. He was so stubborn. She was just trying to save his life. Well then damn him! Rosette stood up and slapped him. The small demon sat in shock for a moment. Tears filled Rosettes eyes as she spoke,

"I was just trying to help you! GOD! Your so stubborn, no wonder that other Rosette left you in this world to live out the rest of your pitiful life alone!" Rosette saw she struck a very raw nerve. Because almost instantly after she had said that the devil was in tears. It was strange. He was in his devils form because she had breathed astral into him, but, to see him cry tore her heart for some reason.

The demons body shook lightly as he dropped his head. He just sat there, and let his tears fall. It was painful to watch such a strong, and beautiful demon become completly broken from afew words. Rosette knelt down beside him, only to have him scoot away from her. She got back up and walked towards him, he pinned himself against the wall of the cave and just cried. Not even looking up at Rosettte the demon spoke,

"Im s-sorry.. I'm sorry I c-cant be p-perfect for you..Its what you deserved all along ..Im so sorry.." Rosette figured he was both apologizing to her and the other Rosette he loved along time ago. It wasnt fair. He was the one who was sad, but Rosette wanted to cry. Just hug something and cry her heart out. It was amazing. What he could do just by crying. Or mabey..She was becoming alittle more attached to this demon than she really knew.

Rosette kneeled infront of Chrono, whispering softly and in a soothing tone.

"Chrono, dont cry. Please..I.I dont wanna see you cry." She cupped his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. His cheeks where pink and wet from tears. But his sobs slowed and tears were less frequent. His golden eyes where shining from his tears and the moons reflection was visible in them. It was like looking in a lake. So many things hidden from the human eye, but if you go deeper you find all there is to see. Chrono's lip quivered slightly as he spoke again,

"Im sorry..I didnt know. I didn't meen to--" Rosette just hushed him by putting a finger to his lips. She smiled her blue eyes showered with joy.

"Its ok. You dont have to tell me twice. Now, just sit there and let me got to sleep." Rosette gave him a playful punch on the sholder. Both of them laughed and sat close together for warmth.

----------

"WHERE IS ROSETTE!?" Kate shreaked. Azmeria had explained everything to Kate as soon as they had gotten home. Satella had tried to calm down but was almost punched. So they stopped that. Kate was furious.

One, for sneeking out. And two, for going to the cave with a demon in it. She was just outragged. Josh was grouded for a year, and she said she couldnt even explain what she would do to Rosette when she got back. It was scarry. Kate paced back and forth. Suddenly she walked up to her room and came back dressed, and armed. Joshua screamed. Satella, Az, and Florettte just stood in shock.

"OK. I want all of you to stay here incase the devil comes back. Im going out to find her." They knew Kate was an excorsist but she said she was retired. Guess not. Before anyone could object, Kate walked out the door. Slamming it behind her.

They all stood there. Scared to move. Josh passed out.

"Damn." Satella said.

------------

Rosette woke up early that next morning. Looking over at the now little demon next to her, she smiled. Carefully getting up, Rosette walked out of the cave and walked to the lake to wash up. It was only a two minute walk. So it wasnt too far. Rosette stood for a moment, admiring the senery. It was beautiful.

She almost was happy Chrono had taken her away. Away from the noise and the Kate. Wow, this was gonna be nice. She just smiled and splashed some water on her face. It was cold. Rosette almost swore. But remembered. God was watching.

Suddenly, the bushed behind her rustled. Rosette's heart jumped, but keeping calm she turned around. The bushes shook violently. Then something jumped out of them. Rosette screamed.

"CHRONOOO!"

-------

Chrono woke up immediatly. He hurd Rosette scream. Realizing she was nolonger next to him, he bolted out of the cave running as fast as this form could go. Going towards the sorce of the scream.

* * *

sorry just another cliffy. But hey. You guys never said to stop doing that. :P LOve your reviews BTW. THNX :p. REVIEW!


	5. Lets Go For A Swim

Alright. You all gots mad at me for the cliffy. (sheepish grin) hehe..uh. sorry, i had writers block and had to think about this chapter more. So I hope my thinking helped it alot. Enjoys.

* * *

_Chrono ran towards the lake, noting that was where Rosette had screamed. The small demon slammed through some brush, and burst out into the open space inbetween the lake and the forest that had surrounded it. _

_Nothing. _

_No Rosette, no monster, no anything. All was just still. Something didnt feel right to the small devil, and Chrono knew Rosette was in trouble. She might not have known him that long, but boy did Chrono know her. So perfect. Chrono was now running down the space between the trees and water. Trying to see if there was any sign of her. _

_"Rosette!?" Chrono called. He was becoming more and more nervous when time was passing and there was no answer. He continued to call out to her. Tears begining to form at the corners of his eyes. Chrono didnt want to loose someone again. After the years had past when Mary died Chrono promised himself he wouldn't let anyone he loved and cared about leave or die without a fight. But that promise, Chrono had realized, was becoming hard to keep. _

_Things arent always good. Things go wrong, and things turn out badly. Chrono just wished it would stop happening to him. Yes, he was most greatful to have met Mary and Rosette. But too lose each and everyone person he cared about was beginning to take a tole on him. And his heart. _

_Chrono began to think back to Rosette. His first Rosette. She was so strong willed, so kind, but so stubborn and forceful. Rosette was perfect to him in every way. Her eyes, her hair, her soft smooth skin. An angel on earth. An Angel he had let go of. Chrono still wondered why she had done this to him. Was it out of love? He didnt know, and couldnt figure out. _

_Continuing to call her name, Chrono stopped suddenly when something was moving in the corner of his eye. Turning just for a second Chrono saw Rosette crashing into him. Both of them flew head over heels into the water. Sitting up and coughing, Chrono leaned over to help Rosette up onto her feet. He too got up. While wringing his shirt out, Chrono asked,_

_"Why in the three earths did you do that!?" Rosette just looked at him with tearified eyes. She was shacking and tears poured down her face. Chrono turned so he was completely facing her. On a sudden reflex, Rosette lunged forward wrapping her arms around the little devil. Chrono was about to protest when he could hear her sobs in his chest. Sighing with defeat, Chrono walked them both up to shore and sat on the soft sand. _

_Slightly cradling the teen, Chrono kept hushing her in a soothing tone that seemed to have worked because Rosettes sobs where less frequent and her body stopped trembling. Tilting his head, Chrono asked her what was the matter, and why was she running so quickly. What had happened. Rosette just looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and a light tint of pink across her cheeks. _

_Seeing the sight he saw, Chrono too had a small blush on his face. Coughing he asked her more defiantly what had happened. Why had she screamed. Rosette sniffled and whipped away some tears. Straitening herself up Rosette answered._

_"I was running.. From a devil.." Chrono just looked at her bewildered. Why would a devil be out here? He came too when Rosette continued talking. "..The devil.." She seemed to have some trouble with her words. So Chrono tried to ask afew more questions._

_"Whats the devil look like? Is it meen? Is it tall, or short? How old did it look, young, old?" Rosette shook her head, putting a knife to his throat. Chrono gasped sharply when he felt the cold iron tip brush against his neck. _

_"The devil was you." Rosette pulled the knife back and stabbed it into his neck. Though Chrono never saw the stabbing part. Because he had,_

Woken up from his horrible dream. Oh thank god it was just a dream. He sat up, panting heavily. The sun was still hidden. It wasnt even dawn yet. And he was still in his demon form. Chrono looked down to see if Rosette was alright. She was sound asleep next to him. Snuggled up close to him. Trying to share some body heat. But he was letting it all out by sitting up. Rosette pouted and sat up too. Looking strait at the demon. Chrono paid her no attention, but kept staring out the cave entrance.

That dream. Didnt seem too much like a dream. Chrono just figured it was just a horrible nightmare. One he wont soon forget. Rosette felt her body shudder from the lack of heat. Grabbing his sholder and pulling Chrono down onto the ground, Rosette snorted at the startled demon and laid back down next to him to gain some heat. Chrono just sighed and let her do what she wanted. After all . If he knew Rosette at all, she got what she wanted. Weather Chrono agreed with it or not.

Chrono had some trouble heading back off into sleep. Stupid dream fcked him up. Fcked him up good. Finally with a heavy sigh, Chrono threw himself up, waking Rosette. Now she was mad. She began hollaring about sleep and girls needing it and him getting his demonic butt back over there. But Chrono just continued to strap on his boots that where almost mid thigh high. He looked around for his jacket but remembered he had lent it to Rosette. So he would just have to go topless. He didnt need it any way. It barrely provided him any warmth.

Rosette pouted and got up too. Putting on her tennis shoes and taking Chrono's jacket around her sholders. Following in his foot steps. It was hard to keep up. His legs where so long and she was at least a half or a foot shorter than him. So keeping up was hard. Rosette also wondered where he was going. Then she relized he was just going to the lake. Chrono sat down on the shore, Rosette took a seat next to him.

Both of them just sat in silence enjoying the quiet fresh air and trees. The moons reflection on the lake, and the clear stary sky. Chrono took a deep sigh and began to remove his boots. Rosette just looked at him for a moment before he stood up and started to remove his belt around his waist. She shreaked.

"HEY! Im right here! Dont strip! God, what are you doing anyway--" Chrono just looked at her and laughed.

"Im going swimming. I do that when my minds clogged and I cant get to sleep. Rosette just sat bewildered. Who would go swimming this late and in this cold weather. Chrono just continued to smile and said, "If you dont like it turn around." Rosette stared for a second then got the picture. He was still going to strip. "Dont worry, I leave my boxers on." A small sigh of relief escaped Rosette's lips. She was not prepared to see a naked man. Especially one like Chrono.

He was muscular, his body was in good shape. And his face was just gorgeous. But what really caught her was his golden eyes. They were so luminous in the dark of night. Chrono stood half naked, his gold eyes glowing and the full moon on the lake and in the sky behind him giving him a secrective look. Rosette blushed and turned away. She swore he looked like a god for a second, but then her thought disapeared when she hurd a zipper zip down. Yeah, she knew he was taking off his pants. She wondered what he looked like but he'd probalby get mad if she turned around. Out of the blue, Chrono asked her,

"Do you wanna go swimming too?" Rosette turned around to look at him and then fast as lighting threw herself back to facing the trees. Her face was beat red and her heart was going a million miles an hour. Suddenly she shreaked,

"GEEZE! YOU MIND GIVING ME A WARNING BEFORE I TURN AND SEE YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!?" Chrono just surpressed a laugh that Rosette still hurd. Then she continued, "Besides, I cant go swimming.. not with you here, I'd be in my bras and panties so you could have all your little looks you pervert!" She folded her arms across her chest. Chrono only sighed.

"I wasnt gonna look until after you got in the water." Rosette felt kinda bad for calling him a perv. But he mentioned it in the first place. She finally just gave up and said,

"Fine. But you hurry and get in the water and turn around!" Chrono did as he was told. Climbing into the almost icy like lake water. He turned around so he wasnt looking.

"OK." he anounced. Rosette turned to see he was in the water and began to strip off her clothing too. Gasping as the cold air swept around her nearly naked figure. Chrono chuckled hearing her gasp at the cold air. He was use to it but it was just funny to hear her. He just wanted to see what kind of face she made, but she'd probably kill him if he even flinched her way. So he just waited and waited. Boy she was taking long. Rosette slowly dipped her foot in the water, seeing how cold it was and wailing out. Then she got mad when Chrono kept laughing at her.

Then she was mad. Rosette got up her courage and jumped in. Chrono turned around when he hurd her gasp and a slash. Rosette shot up out of the water, wet and cold. She glared at Chrono who was still laughing.

"I did that for you.." She grumbled. Chrono just nodded his head. Smiling the whole time. Rosette puffed her cheeks in frustration. The water somewhat concealed her figure. And her underwear. She blushed when he looked off to his side and she took the chance to look down at him. He turned his head back to just catch her and she threw her head to the side. Whistling like she did nothing.

Chrono gave her a devilish grin. Taking a step closer to her, Rosette's concentration broke and she looked over to the tall demon who stood just inches from her. Her blush growing deeper. She could feel the heat from his body in the water radiate around him and it tickled her cold flesh. The devil leaned down, his face now inches from hers. Rosettes eyes widened and she realized she couldn't move. His gaze keeping them locked. Finally he spoke,

"Where you _looking_ at me?" Rosette began to scramble for words, into a complete panic mode. All because she was caught peeking first. Chrono chuckled and gave her a smile that just seemed to make her melt. She had a feeling in her heart that was new, and strange. But she wasnt about to ask Chrono what it was. Mabey it was just embarressment on a higher level. Finally she got up her words and said,

"Well, I only looked because I saw a fish near your legs." It was Chrono's turn to panic. Chrono never understood why, but he had a fear of swiming with fish near him. The devil jumped into shallower water, squirming like he was being electricuted. Rosette busted out laughing. Chrono slowed to a stop and realized her game. He raised an eyebrow, and got back up. Striding towards her. The blonde gilrs laughter died down quickly as Chrono aproached her. Again, the young man had his face inches from hers only this time their bodies were very close. Just an ince away. Chrono tilted his head. Now his lips where just inches from hers.

"Your oh so very funny, arent you missy?" His voice had something in it that Rosette couldn't quite place. But whatever it was it made her arms and legs feel like jello. And his eyes even held something that she could place either, and it just locked her body up. He had complete control. Oh, Kate was right about hanging out with older boys, they've probably got the bigger package and they know how to make you want them. While Chrono talked his lips nearly brushed hers. Rosette kept whimpering and tried to lean forward to catch a kiss. But he always slipped away.

"Y-Yes..I am." Rosette tried her best to sound like she wasnt studdering. But it was just to hard. Rosette caught a smile on Chrono's face, and he leaned forward slightly just close enought to let his lips brush hers. She just wanted to grab him and kiss him till she didnt need to anymore. Then, he just pulled away. Just before a kiss could happen. God that made Rosette mad. Chrono's smile remained on his face as he said.

"Turn around, Im getting out." She did as she was told now, and she could hear him struggle with getting leather over his wet skin. After what seemed like five minutes to get some pants and boats on he said, "Done." Then Rosette waved her hand so he would turn around. He did and she got her clothes on. Chrono felt so much more refreshed as they walked back to the little cave. Rosette was afew steps behind him. Thinking deeply about something.

The duo got to the cave and got settled into a corner where they where about to go to bed.

* * *

Alright. I made another longer chapter. Sorry this one has some .. adultish action but yah kno. watever. Hope you liked it and please keep sending reviews cuz your all so nice to me:P


	6. Narrow Escape

Continuation of Dont Leave Me. I Love all of you faithful fans, and i really enjoy your reviews!! ((special thanx to demon-boy-chrono for all of your kind reviews and all you others!!)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Rosette was having a hard time getting to sleep now. Sure, Chrono was out like a light, but she on the other hand had alot on mind. What had happened earlier kept playing in her mind. How close he was, how hot his skin felt as it almost touched her. How intense his eyes burned. The rich smooth voice he played for her, and the way he was able to make her feel.. Almost complete.

Things stirred in her mind about the relationship the two had built in the past few days. At first he most absolutally hated her. And now.. it seemed like he liked her. More than a friend. But Rosette wasnt going to jump up for any conclutions. It had still only been afew days.

Looking to her left, she saw the now small devil leaning against her sholder. Snoozing. It was cute. Almost like when Joshua---...

Joshua. Azmaria. Satella. Florette. All of her friends and family. They must be worried sick. Rosette thought it would be nice to call them. So she carefully scooted away from the little devil and turned her cell phone on. It had little battery and one bar. Of course. She mumbled.

Rosette dialed the one number that was availible at all times.

------------

Satella sat up all night in her room. All her friends staying the night. Friends as in Az, Florette, and yes even Josh. Her cellphone started to ring so she picke it up.

"Who could be calling at this hour-- " She gasped and opened her phone. "Rosette!?" Az, Florette, and Josh sat up when they heard the name. All of them looking curiously at the phone and Satella. All of them immediatly started to ask questions, but Rosette's ever loud voice roared over theirs through the phone.

"STOP IT!" Everyone was quiet, and she continued, "Im alright, Im just in a cave." Satella interupted,

"What has that foul creature done to you!? Has it harmed you? Or ha--" Rosette interupted the red head,

"No! The only thing he's done to me is show me a good time. It's like camping. You guys should come here and--" This time Joshua spoke,

"Rosette. Its not like camping you've been kidnapped and Police are looking for you everywhere. Demons cant show you a good time, those things only like to kill and manipulate humans for the fun of it." He was saying demons like it was a cuss word. Rosette couldnt belive it. Her friends didnt even know Chrono and they were saying all of this. After a few more moments Rosette said,

"How can you say that?" Everyone just sat in silence. Josh asked ,

"Where are you? We need to tell the police--" Rosette shouted into the phone, her sadness easly spotted in her voice.

"He's a good demon! You would know that if you ever got the chance to meet him! You run around with accusations about someone and just stick to that! And by the way, Chrono is a he! NOT an IT! You can tell the police I told them to suck it!" With that she hung up the phone.

The group just looked at eachother, knowing they just hurt their friend. Now, it was time to take action.

--------------------------

Rosette hung up her phone and threw it against the wall. The phone shattered into pieces. Chrono had heard the whole conversation and was in shock. Why had this girl taken a side with him? Had he done something to make her like him? All Chrono knew was that he wasn't trying to become friendly with her. But She was just like Rosette. And he just couldn't help it.

"Rosette?" The blonde swung around and looked at the sorce of the noise. It was only a hushed whisper, but she caught it. Chrono now had a light blush on his face. He hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. Rosette looked at him and sat back down next to him.

"Did you hear any of that?" She asked sheepishly. Chrono just smiled and replied,

"A better question is, Who didnt hear that?" Rosette shot a glare at him that only caused him to laugh. She sighed and laughed too. The girl looked back at the little devil. His eyes were droopy, and black lines were forming under his eyes. Rosette figured he needed more astral. He was looking kinda weak there. So she sat up and put his face in her hands.

"Are you okay? You look alittle.. weak." Chrono just shrugged her hands away.

"Yeah. Im fine." Suddenly, the little demon snapped his head and gave all his attention to the front of the cave. Rosette looked over too and began to hear some loud foot steps and running. Sirens were going off too. The police had been following them! Chrono immediatly paniced. So did Rosette.

Without warning, Chrono grabbed ahold of Rosette by her sholders and planted a not too gental kiss on her lips. She could feel her astral leave her body, and his form changing. Rosette felt dizzy after he finally released her lips. The male demon froze and glared at the cave entrance. Militia stood there with their guns readied. One shouted,

"Demon! Give us back the girl!" Chrono only looked at the limp form in his arms and shot up to the top of the cave, using a blast of energy to clear a second exit. Flying out of the cave, and away from the Militia. As long as he had Rosette, they couldn't shoot.

Kate stood in the cave and looked up through the cratter the Sinner Chrono had created. Then she looked up at the line of astral left behind from the devil.

"Rosette.." She turned and got back into her car.

-------------------------

After flying for 15 minutes or so, Chrono began to get tired and thought he had plenty of distance from the Orders Militia. But now he still had to put some distance between him and his own trail of astral. The young male devil began to lower his altitude. Once his legs made contact with the ground he began to run. Each dash giving his quite some distance. While running Chrono had to think of where he was going and where the two of them where gonna stay.

Rosette began to stir in the mans arms. This was going to become dangerous if she moved to much because he could loose footing and crash into a tree or something. Rosette opened her eyes and saw a clear sight of Chrono in his demonic form. But the backround was blurred with movement. She figured they were moving but at an extrodinary speed. Chrono didnt look down at her, and his running began to slow. He saw afew hundred yards ahead, was an abandoned cabin. It was perfect for their situation. He slowed to a stop and held Rosette bridal style into the cabin.

Finally looking down at her, he smiled. Realizing she was awake. That was good. Chrono hoped he hadn't taken too much from her. Or she could have been out for days.

"Glad to see your awake." Chrono said as he laid her down on the little couch in the small living space. "I'll be back. Im going to look for mabey a bed and blankets for you.." Chrono walked, looking like it was tiring to just walk, into a small hall way. There were two doors. One went to a bathroom and the other to a closet. To Chrono's disapointment there was no extra room, so he would have to sleep on the floor. But there was blankets and pillows that were in the closet.

Coming back out, in no hurry what so ever, Chrono placed a blanket atop Rosette and lifted her head to place a pillow under it. Rosette couldn't stop looking up at the young man. He pulled a chair up next to her. Smiling down at her.

"How do you feel?" Rosette's voice was horse, and she felt tired and hungry as she replied.

"Tired, and hungry. What happened?" She asked as she turned her head in different directions to absorb her surroundings. The cabin was pretty cute. The only other room there was was a kitchen. Chrono was pushing his index fingers against eachother and had a sheepish grin on his face. She raised her eye brow, making him jump slightly.

"Well..I took some astral from you so we could escape from the militia. I used alot because I needed to fly, create an exit for us, and run. So, ..uh..im sorry?" Rosette was now glaring at the demon. He whimpered and covered his head. Expecting the worst to come to him... But nothing happened. He could hear soft sobs and he looked up. The girl had tears rolling down her face, cheeks pinked from the embaressment of crying infront of him. Chrono sat up and got closer to her.

"Rosette?" She curled into a ball. Sobbing more. "Rosette, whats wrong?" Rosette sat up and grabbed his coat collar at an unexpected speed. She pulled him up to her forcing him off his chair and on his knees.

"Why!?" Rosette shook him violently. He did nothing to stop her. After all the time he had spent with Rosette, he knew to just let her do what she wanted. "Why did you do that!? I could have gone home and forgotten this whole mess! Just forget it! Never look back on it!" She was still shaking him rather hard. After she had stopped. Chrono looked up at her, sorrow clear in his golden eyes.

"Has everything I've done with you really meen nothing to you?" Small tears were forcing themselfs into his eyes. He hated to cry. Chrono never gave himself that comfort. Rosette's heart was slapped with guilt. It wasnt any easier for him as it was for her. Mabey even harder. He couldn't of just handed her over. He needed astral, and the Militia would have killed him. Rosette released his coat, her hands shaking. She tried to apologize, but all she could do was gasp like a fish out of water.

Chrono just sat there. Waiting for an answer. In one quick swoop, Rosette threw her arms around his neck and barring her head to his neck. Her actions sent Chrono flat on his back. He made no atempt to move except for one of his hands which came up to stroke her head. The demon spoke softly as he also now rubbed her back in an atempt to confort her. It was working. Her sobs slowed and became even less then whimpers.

She was soon asleep in his arms. Being careful not to disturb her, Chrono gentally laid her back onto the couch, and changed into his smaller human form. He climbed on the chair and was too, fast asleep.

* * *

Alright. Here's my update!! Its better for all those who are at camp. (You know who You are) :P Thnx for your reviews and keep em comming!


	7. Innocence

Alright. THanx again for your reviews on the previous chapter!! love it all! Hope this chapter is as good as any!

Woo hoo!

* * *

Rosette shook her head. Trying to stop everything from spinning. She was exhausted, and just plain hungry. After blinking afew more times and looking around, her eyes landed on a rather inoccent sleeping demon. It was the cutest sight she had ever seen.

The little demon was curled as best he could to himself, and laying on his side. His arms hanging over the side of the chair. Chrono's chubby face slightly smushed on his arm, slowly snoozing away. Rosette couldnt help but smile at him. He was so cute and inoccent. But she knew who he was and what he did. A devil. Who wasnt even loved by his own.

It was sadening. Rosette had begun to have dreams or 'visions of Chrono, and his past. Who he was, and really.. what he was was now clearer to her. She now knew more about him than she ever could have in afew days. Each night had worse and worse visions. More sad and horrific truths about the beloved demon friend she had met only so many short days ago. Sure she just met him, but it felt like she had known him her whole life.

It was amazing. But it also scared her slightly, because of the power he could have over her. That was worrying to her.

The little demon began to stir in the chair, Rosette got back to reality and shook her head just to clear it up. She looked over to the waking demon, who smiled as soon as he opened his eyes. His ruby pools still half lidded, and with a yawn, he whispered,

"Good morning my golden angel.." Chrono began to rub the sleep from his eyes. Rosette had a deep blush on her face, she wasnt sure if he knew what he had just said. Sure he was addorible, but what he had just said made her heart skip a beat. Chrono blinked and looked back over to her. "Are you okay?" Rosette's blush grew. Unable to say anything, she just sat there, her mouth agape. Chrono only chuckled.

Getting up, he asked,

"Are you hungry?" Rosette's stomach answered for her with a loud growl. Chrono laughed, and Rosette did too. Once their laughes had died down. Chrono walked back over to Rosette and said, "I'm gonna need some astral then so I can go get some food for us." Rosette sat there for a moment, until she realized what he needed. A blush returned to her face, as she sat up on the couch. Chrono leaned forward, gentally placing his lips on hers. Slowly and carefully taking away astral. Not too much this time, she was already tired as it was.

Rosette leaned slightly into his 'Kiss', causing Chrono to jump slightly as his form changed from boy to young man. After he retreived his astral. He sat back up. Caughing slightly, trying to hide the blush on his face. Rosette too, had a pink hue on her face. After a few accuard moments of hesitation, Chrono smiled. Opening the door,

"I'll be back in afew minutes. Dont leave this cabin." With that, the demon flew into the sky. Rosette remained on the couch. In full shock. She couldn't even move. Or blink. Finally, she shook her head. Moving her position on the couch. Resting her head on the arm of the large piece of furnature. She thought she had drempt that moment that just passed. But she knew she didnt. His soft, warm lips. Parting hers to reseive astral. It was magical to her. The demon was perfect in everyway. She just wished he could stay like that. But then agian, he was pretty darn cute as a child. So really she didnt mind.

Laying alone in the cabin felt really weird to her. It made her feel.. vonerable. With out Chrono it made her feel unsafe. Just being around such a powerful being made her feel safe. So she missed him already. Only after a few days of meeting, she could swear, that she loved him. It was insane to her.

But she loved him.

A sinner.

A Demon.

A -

Suddenly the door opened and Chrono stepped in to break her thoughts. Looking up to see he had afew bags filled with food. A smile across his features. His smile was so warm and welcoming. It made her smile even if she was sad.

"I've got foooood." Chrono said in a sing song tone. Rosette sat up, but immediatly regretted it. Her head began to throb. She was so weak. Chrono set the food on the ground, and ran over to the blonde beauty. He placed one hand on her sholder and the other on her lower back to suport her. "Rosette! Rosette are you alright!? Your tired.. Rest..Please!" Chrono lowered her onto her back. Rosette could do nothing to stop him either. Gosh she hated to be treated like this.

Rosette tried to protest, but Chrono placed a finger on her lips. His claw tracing gentally across her lips as he lifted his hand again. Smiling, his fangs poking over his lower lip. He whispered as he leaned close to her. His breath tickling her ear.

"Hush now. Just lie down and I'll make you some breakfast.." The young mans lips brushed her cheek. Which was pink from his actions. He pulled himself back up and smiled down at her. "I'll just be a minute. You'll get your breakfast soon." With that, he turned on his heal, and walked back to the food, picking it all up and taking it to the kitchen. Rosette was again, frozen. Stuck to the couch like someone had glued her there.

Poor Rosette didnt move the whole time Chrono was in the kitchen. The young man walked out of the kitchen, holding a tray of what smelled like some of the most delicious food Rosette had ever seen. Her expression brightened up, seeing the food and also the sight of a young male demon in an apron. He knew that would tickle her fancy. Setting the platter in front of Rosette, it was only mear seconds before she had already began her asult on the food. It didnt even look like she was chewing. But Chrono was more than use to that.

So there was nothing new to Rosette's apatite. Rosette had noticed. Chrono had been sitting there, and he wasnt eating. She swallowed her mouth full, and puffed her cheeks.

"Hey." He immediatly looked over to her. "Why arent you eating?" The young man had a smile on his face.

"Oh. I was just watching you, I got so distracted. I'll go get mine.." Chrono got up and left to the kitchen again, this time leaving the apron behind. He too had a large sum of food for himself. And he sure ate his share, just as Rosette did too. But Rosette realized, that even after they ate, she was energized, and Chrono put all the dishes and everything else away. He still didn't change from his demonic form. Rosette cocked her head to one side when the demon came back into the room and resoomed his spot on the chair.

He noted her expression. Then asked,

"What?" Rosette just continued to look at him. Not saying a word. This was beginning to confuse the poor devil, but she finally responded to his question.

"Oh, I've just noticed. Your still in your true form. Why is that?" Chrono sat there in silence for a minute. He too didnt have an answer to her question. But he sat deep in thought. Trying to figure it out. Rosette was getting alittle uncomfortable with the silence, until Chrono looked up at her. She blushed and looked away from his golden gaze.

"I dont know." he replied. Keeping his eyes on her. Rosette looked back up at him. A playful smile was plastered on his features. He was so hansome to her. "I ..I guess I just like staying like this..." This time, Rosette smiled too. She moved over on the couch. Then patting a spot next to her. Chrono looked at her for a moment. Rolling her eyes. Rosette said,

"Sit by me!" A pout visible on her lips. Chrono got up slowly, and tenderly sat next to her on the couch. His goldent eyes met her blue eyes, a clash of titans you might say. Both young adults sat there. Savering their closeness.

The conection between them.

The love.

The two blushed and looked away. Both giving a sheepish laugh. It was an inoccent love. That was going to light off a flame that would set it all off. Off into the next level.

FIND THAT OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!

* * *

Im sorrry its gotta be a bad place to stop but im tired. and its late.. and ..yah.. thanx for your reviews, and keep sending them. :P

REVIEW!!


End file.
